


Pee and Projects (teen!lock)

by sherlock_and_tea



Series: Sherlock Needs to Pee [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Gen, Holding pee, M/M, Multi, Need to pee, Other, Pee, Projects, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, School, Sherlock doesn't want to act human, Sherlock is desperate, Sherlock needs to pee, Teen Sherlock, Teenlock, assignments, full bladder, pee dancing, pee-dancing, platonic, sherlock x reader - Freeform, teen reader, teen you - Freeform, teen!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock_and_tea/pseuds/sherlock_and_tea
Summary: Your best friend, Sherlock, is at your house and he needs to pee quite desperately, except he's too full of himself to actually admit it.(READER CAN BE OF ANY GENDER)





	Pee and Projects (teen!lock)

You sat with Sherlock on the floor of your room, reading up about some experiments on your laptop. Sherlock was busy doing the same on his laptop. Your assignment was due tomorrow morning and you two had just begun.

You picked up another cookie that your mum had kept in your room and bit into it, while taking another sip of lemonade.

"Sherlock? You like chemistry, right?"

"Yes, so?"

"Let's do a chemistry experiment tomorrow."

Sherlock eyes lit up at the idea and he turned his laptop towards you, showing you a list of possible experiments he had already typed in. You chose one and you two started working on the written analysis you were supposed to hand in with the experiment.

You brought a few sheets from your table, stacked them together, and started searching for pencils. Sherlock gulped down the last of his lemonade and went about searching for more data on his laptop. You began thinking of interesting ways to present the experiment. In the end, lets just say neither of you did any writing for the next hour and a half.

It was nearly 5:30. Sherlock had finished another glass of lemonade half an hour ago and now he felt a light pressure building up in his lower abdomen. He pushed the feeling to the back of his head, he had more pressing matters at hand. This assignment was due tomorrow!

You finally began typing around that time. Oh no. Ten pages about this! Ten! You weren't even sure if you'd be able to finish it by tonight.

Sherlock looked into your screen and noticed you'd started typing. He showed you the data he gathered so far and you took a few ideas from it.

Sherlock could feel his bladder filling up. He mentally cursed himself. He shifted his weight as nonchalantly as he could. _No way_ was he going to let you know that he needed to pee! He was _the_ Sherlock Holmes. He was... _inhuman_. Of course, he didn't need to pee right now. Not here, at your house. Not now, when the assignment was due tomorrow. No, that's way too 'human'. Sherlock pressed his legs together and sat like nothing happened. You were typing furiously.

Sherlock stood up and leaned forward, holding his knees. "My legs hurt, I'll just walk around for a while." Obviously, a lie. He needed to get the pressure off his bladder. He paced around the room a few times, bouncing lightly every time he was behind your back, just to make sure you don't see.

He stopped pacing and sat down in your bed after a while. The walk had helped him reduce his urge a bit. He bit his lip and tried to help you out.

"It's chlorine, (Y/N), not carbon."

"Sorry!" You shouted, frantically searching for the mistake.

Sherlock looked away and closed his eyes. _One cup of tea during breakfast, a lot of water at school, two glasses of lemonade at (Y/N)'s house._.. He shook his legs up and down quickly.

He looked around the room for distractions. "Why have you got so many posters?"

"What? Oh... I dunno, I like them?"

"Looks a bit dull." Sherlock was now rolling forwards and backwards on the edge of the bed.

He stood up. "Can we dance?" He asked, shifting his weight from one foot to the other.

"What?!"

"Dance. You. Me." He moved his hips slightly.

"Sherlock! We have only a few hours left to complete this huge thing!"

"Oh, okay. S-sorry. Of c-course."

He felt a huge wave of desperation hit him. _No. Not here. I'm not all this human. I don't need to actually ask (Y/N) where the loo is. Now, that would be awkward. I can hold it._

Sherlock walked and stood behind you and adjusted himself so that you could not see him. He then bent over and grabbed his crotch tightly with both his hands, gasping.

Once he was sure he could stand up straight, he came closer to you and squatted down, his heels digging into his groin.

"No, no, no! Now you've corrected it everywhere! I just asked you to correct it here!"  
He said, pointing at one word.

You set the laptop down angrily. "Well then, why don't you do it yourself?"

"You do the first five pages, I'll do the next five."

Another wave of desperation. He moved quickly and sat behind you, heels still pressing his groin. He jammed both his hands in between his thighs and squeezed tightly. He squirmed a bit, sweat rolling down his forehead from all the effort of holding what felt like the entire ocean splashing in his bladder.

Leaning forwards, Sherlock realised that this was not going to help. He stood up slowly, hands squeezing his crotch tighter every second.

Okay, _this_ might help. He did a pee dance, still making sure that you couldn't see him.

Sherlock's pee-dancing went on for a solid five minutes, during which you were too angry to look at him.

He sat down beside you again, eager to find your next mistake. He read through everything you had written slowly.

"Why is that 'A' in caps?"

"Sorry."

"Why does it all sound so formal?"

"Uh, it's meant to?"

"Change that stupid font, then."

He had to pee so _badly_ right now. He suddenly felt the weight in his bladder increase, and his hand unconsciously rushed to his crotch. _Damn it._ He looked towards you and noticed that you'd seen him clutching his groin.

"Sherlock? What happened?"

"I was just, uh, searching... for, um, my... a small piece of paper, actually. I had written down some notes. Think I dropped it." He lifted his legs up and pretended to search on the floor and over the bed.

Once he was behind you, he grabbed onto his crotch for dear life once again. He crossed his thighs tightly over each other, and started doing the pee-dance again. He bent his right leg, crossed it tightly over his left, and put it down.

He continued pee-dancing by pressing his crotch tighter with both hands, bending both his knees, and turning his bent knees and hips to the right, and then to the left.

_Turn right, left, cross the other leg over, right, left, cross the other leg over, right, left, press harder._

Sherlock was really, _reaaaallly_ desperate by now. He doubled over, both hands clutching his groin tighter every second. _He can hold it. He can hold it until he gets back home._

"Sherlock, should I add something abou- are you pee dancing?"

"It's an experiment!"

"Do you need the loo? It's right over th-"

"I don't need to urinate. Now, shut up."

"What are you doing?"

"Experiment."

"Yeah, sure!" You replied sarcastically, and tried pulling him into the corridor outside, leading him to the loo.

Sherlock kept resisting.

"I DON'T. NEED. THE LOO. STOP IT, (Y/N), STOP IT! I'M FINE, I DON'T NEED TO PEE. IT WAS AN EXPERIMENT, I SWEAR! I'M NOT DESPERATE OR ANYTHING, THAT'S JUST SO BORING AND HUMAN! I DON'T NEED THE LOO, I CAN HOLD IT!"

"HA!"

"What?" Sherlock looked puzzled.

"You just said 'I can hold it'! So the whole 'I don't need to pee' thing was a lie! You need to pee, and you. Were. Pee-dancing."

"Stop shouting all that!" You shoved him into the loo and shut the door from the outside. This was awkward. Sherlock wanted to stay still, do nothing, and walk out with his 'you-were-wrong' face like nothing had happened and you were an idiot to think he had to pee.

But he couldn't stay still. He tried standing by the door for a second, but immediately doubled over and stuffed his hands between his legs.

He pulled his hands out and crossed his legs really, _REAAAALLLY_ tightly, and unzipped his extremely tight trousers with some difficulty and squirming. He finally managed to undo the zipper and aim.

The pee flooded out of him instantly, hitting the water in the toilet and echoing throughout the room. _One cup of tea during breakfast, a lot of water at school, two glasses of lemonade at (Y/N)'s house._ Sherlock sighed in relief as he felt all the liquid empty out of his overly-full bladder.

You heard him peeing all the way in your room. You waited for him to get back. He was peeing a lot, how much had he been holding? Then you heard him sigh out in relief, followed by the sharp pull of a zipper, and then the toilet flushing. Sherlock washed his hands and knocked on the door, as you had locked it from the outside.

"Blimey, how long were you holding all that?" You asked as you opened the door.

"Well, it included the tea I had at _breakfast_ , so take a guess." Sherlock blushed and replied.

* * *

 

(("IT'S AN EXPERIMENT!")) gif


End file.
